


A Good Man

by Dearly_Divided



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Violence, Pre-game AU, Protective John Seed, Rook and Jacob are married, Rook's not the Deputy, Soft Jacob Seed, because this is Eden's Gate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearly_Divided/pseuds/Dearly_Divided
Summary: “I know my husband,” she said quietly to Hudson, then, louder, she called out to John, “I’m up here.”If Hudson seemed surprised at the arrival of the youngest Seed brother, she hid it well. She just stared at Rook with something uncomfortably close to compassion.Carefully she placed her hand on Rook’s shoulder, “When you want the truth, when you’re ready for it, you know where to find me.”





	A Good Man

Rook chewed her lip nervously, watching the two Deputies who’d shown up only minutes before with a warrant in hand begin to rifle through her belongings.

“Can I make a phone call?” she asked the man, Deputy Pratt he’d introduced himself as. 

He gave her an odd look but shrugged, “Knock yourself out.” 

With a polite nod and a smile of thanks, Rook turned and walked out of the room and up to her bedroom, phone in hand. With a quick swipe of her fingers she pulled up her contact list. She stared down at the screen, deliberating for a brief moment before she clicked the second number and brought it to her ear. 

The phone rang once, twice, three times and Rook was sure it was going to go to voicemail before, finally, he picked up.

“John?”

“Rook, my dear. To what do I owe the pleasure?” She could almost _hear_ his smile through the line and instinctively she let out a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding. She’d made the right choice, John would know what to do.

“Is Jacob with you?” she asked, pacing around the small room.

A pause. “No, as far as I’m aware he’s up at the Vet Centre… Is everything okay?” 

Again, Rook chewed on her lip, sitting down on the edge of her bed. “Um, I’m not… sure? I know you’re busy with everything, but can you please come up to the cabin?”

“Rook, are you hurt?” It was remarkable how swiftly his voice had lost the warmth he usually reserved for her. 

“No-“ 

She heard him take a sharp breath in, “Is someone threatening you?”

Why on earth would anyone be threatening her? Rook shook her head, even though she knew he couldn’t see. “Not exactly, uh, some Deputies from the Sheriff’s department showed up with a warrant to search the place, and well I know the cabin’s in your name, but they said they were looking for drugs and guns, which is ridiculous I know, but I didn’t know what to do, so can you please just come down here and do your lawyering thing?” 

His voice was hard when he spoke next, but Rook knew him well enough to hear the anger behind his words, and the worry. “I’ll be there in twenty minutes. Don’t fret, my dear, I’ll sort this out.”

Rook hesitated for just a moment before replying. “John… please don’t tell Jacob, not yet anyway. He’ll just get mad and I don’t want to worry him.”

“He’ll find out eventually,” John said, but then he sighed and Rook relaxed ever so slightly. “But I won’t tell him if you don’t want me to. Now sit tight, I’ll be there soon.” 

Rook thanked him softly before hanging up. She thought about heading downstairs to do something… supervise maybe? Normally she’d go and offer to make tea or coffee, but it was probably a bit strange to offer the people currently ransacking her home a drink. She shook the thought from her head. Whatever they were looking for, they wouldn’t find here. Well, Jacob did have some guns and bows stashed away in the shed out back, but those were all for hunting and he had a permit for each and every one. But drugs? Jacob despised them with a passion. He didn’t even drink! It had to be a mistake, or a misunderstanding, nothing more. 

Rook lost track of time as she sat on the bed, trying to wrap her head around it all.

Why on earth would they even think that Jacob, _her_ Jacob, would have any part in anything illegal? She knew he’d had a troubled past, his entire family had, but her husband was a _good man._  

“You know, you’re not what I pictured,” a voice from the doorway said. Startled, Rook looked up to see the female Deputy (Hudson maybe?) leaning against the frame, a curious look on her face. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” she added with a wry smile.

“I’m sorry?” she replied.

Hudson took a step inside the room, studying it for a brief moment before returning her attention to Rook. “Jacob Seed’s wife. I mean, to be fair it was a surprise to find out he was married at all, but you, you’re something else.”

Rook didn’t know whether she was supposed to be offended by that. In all fairness, she and Jacob did make an odd couple on the surface. He was tall and broad, muscled and scarred, every inch a warrior, and while she wasn’t particularly short or dainty at 5ft 4, next to him she looked… well, soft. It didn’t exactly help matters that he was forever wearing the same pair jeans, tee shirt and his tattered army jacket while she loved pretty floral day dresses.

But that was all superficial stuff. Rook had never loved anyone like she loved her bear of a husband, and she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he felt the same for her.

“I guess we do make an odd couple, but looks aren’t everything, Deputy,” she said, smiling softly at the thought of her husband.

Hudson’s brow cocked as she took another step towards Rook. “I wasn’t talking about appearances. You seem nice enough, and I just can’t figure out how someone like you could be with a man like him.”

Instantly the smile was wiped from Rook’s face as she narrowed her eyes at the other woman, “You mean a vet?” she asked, her voice hard as steel.

Hudson’s eyes widened as she quickly shook her head, throwing her hands up in a gesture of peace, “Christ no, I have nothing but respect for war vets, my dad fought in Vietnam and my brother in Iraq. I’m not talking about that, I’m talking about _monsters_. I’ve heard an awful lot about your husband and his brother’s cult, the things he does to the people they kidnap, and I can’t understand how anyone could be with a man like that.”

Rook felt the words hit her like a slap in the face. “Cult? Jacob’s not in a _cult_! He runs a centre for rehabilitating war vets, and he certainly doesn’t kidnap them!” Rook jumped on her feet and advanced towards the Deputy with a snarl on her face. “My husband is a good man, how dare you come in here and try and tell me otherwise!”

If the Deputy didn’t have the warrant in hand, and thus the legal right to be there, Rook would have told her to take her partner and get the hell out before she dragged them out herself.

Hudson just snorted.

Rook glared at her, her hands clenched into fists at her side. The Deputy made no move to start searching through the room, choosing instead to study Rook. Slowly but surely, understanding crept over her and the disgust on her face faded.

“You really don’t know, do you?” she surmised softly. “You’re not making this shit up, you genuinely have no idea…”

Rook reeled back, “Know _what_?”

Hudson opened her mouth to say something more, but the banging of her front door startled them both.

“Rook?”

Her heart seized for a moment and then relaxed. It was only John. She’d been so caught up with Deputy Hudson he’d slipped her mind entirely.

“I know my husband,” she said quietly to Hudson, then, louder, she called out to John, “I’m up here.” 

If Hudson seemed surprised at the arrival of the youngest Seed brother, she hid it well. She just stared at Rook with something uncomfortably close to compassion. Carefully she placed her hand on Rook’s shoulder, “When you want the truth, when you’re ready for it, you know where to find me.” 

She took a step away from Rook just as John appeared in the open doorway. His piercing blue eyes flickered between the two, lingering on Rook as he made his way to her side.

“I do so hope the Deputies haven’t been bothering you too much, my dear,” he hummed as he pulled her into a quick embrace, kissing her fondly on her forehead. Rook got the sense that while he was speaking to her, he was addressing Deputy Hudson.

Hudson watched the entire interaction with narrowed eyes, regarded John with barely concealed contempt, cocking an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest. “Of course not, I’m just doing my job. Orders and all that.” She smiled at him with so much faux civility that Rook almost laughed. 

John released Rook, keeping a protective arm draped over her shoulder and turned his attention back to Hudson with a grin of his own. “Deputy Hudson, always a pleasure.”

Hudson barely blinked, “Wish I could say the same, but as I said, I got a job to do and you’re in the way. Would you mind?” she said, gesturing to the door. The hard set of her face told Rook it wasn’t a suggestion.

Rook was about to protest but John beat her to it, “I wouldn’t dream of interfering with your search, but when you fail to find what you’re looking for, and I am _certain_ you will, I’ll be taking this up with your superiors.” His smile shifted dangerously, “My brothers and I don’t take kindly to you intimidating my sister in law, this is almost harassment, Deputy. Tread _carefully_.”

Hudson said nothing, rolling her eyes as she started her search of Rook’s bedroom as John steered Rook out of the room, past Deputy Pratt who was upending her guest room. 

“John,” Rook began when he deposited her on her couch and immediately set out making her a coffee. “Why are they here? They said they were looking for guns and drugs, but I don’t understand why they would think that Jake and I would have anything like that here…” she trailed off uneasily, pulling her legs up close to her chest.

From her kitchen John sighed, his blue eyes finding hers across the room. “Rook, darling, I don’t want you to worry about this. They’re basing this search on nothing but small-town gossip and nasty rumours. The people of this Hope County don’t take kindly to outsiders, Rook, no matter how welcoming we try to be.”

He was right, on the few times Rook had ventured down into the valley and Fall’s End with Jacob they hadn’t exactly been met with a great deal of warmth from the locals. After maybe the third trip Rook had come to the realisation that she was actually happier staying at home and letting Jacob run her errands for her. Jacob had agreed, and Rook was content keeping to herself and her family up in the Whitetails. John pressed a mug of steaming, delicious coffee into her hands, taking the seat beside her.

“Thank you for coming,” she murmured after a moment, taking a sip of her drink, savouring the taste. He might be an absolute disaster in the kitchen, but John Seed knew how to make a damn good cup of coffee.

John smiled at her, patting her knee affectionately. “Anytime, my dear.”

The two Deputies left after an hour and a half and John another hour after that, when Rook gently reminded him that he did actually have work to do, work he couldn’t just push off for her sake. He complied, only after making her promise to call him again if she needed _anything_.

For lack of anything better to do, Rook wandered around her home, straightening frames that had been put back askew, re-organising drawers that had been yanked open and shoved hastily back. It was only when she made her way back to her bedroom that she noticed the little white scrap of paper sitting on her pillow.

A phone number, Hudson’s no doubt. There was no message, no note, but Rook didn’t need one. It was an offer to _talk_. To learn the ‘truth’ about her husband and his family. Rook grabbed the piece of paper, intent on crumpling it into a tiny ball and throwing it out the window, but something made her pause. She _should_ have thrown it away, but before she could think better of it, she pulled out her phone and added the number, saving it under a fake name before throwing it in the trash. 

She didn’t necessarily want to talk to Deputy Hudson, but Rook found herself wanting to talk to _someone._ Someone impartial, someone who wasn’t involved, someone to just sit and listen while she tried to figure out what the hell had just happened.

But Rook didn’t have someone like that. Her relationship with her parents was non-existent, her friends had been few and far between, and they hadn’t exactly approved of her relationship with the eldest Seed, considering their age difference. It had been just her and Jacob for a while, and then when Joseph had come knocking Jacob hadn’t even hesitated on the condition that where he went, so too did she. They were a package deal, end of story.

Rook had been welcomed into the Seed family with open arms. They’d been more of a family to her than her own had ever been. Rook hadn’t needed anyone else, but she could hardly call up Faith and vent about this, not without worrying her.

Maybe she should go out a little more. It wouldn’t hurt to make a few friends and expand her social circle beyond the Seeds. Rook was nice, maybe all she needed to do was make a bit more of an effort? 

It was a thought to consider some other time. Rook’s head was hurting enough as it was. 

In Rook’s defence, she hadn’t curled up on the couch with the intention of falling asleep, but under the warmth of the blanket she’d draped over herself, and after the morning she’d had, sleep had come easily. 

It was the soft but familiar sound of heavy footsteps and keys jingling startled her awake, and in her shock, Rook realised two things. Firstly, she’d slept for over two hours, if the clock on the mantlepiece was anything to go by, and secondly, her husband was home and he was _early_.

Rook managed to throw off the blanket, pull herself to her feet and attempt to smooth out the wrinkles on her dress before the door swung open to reveal her husband.

She’d always been a terrible actor and Jacob had always (infuriatingly so) been able to read her like an open book. She knew that the big smile she plastered over her face was fooling neither of them, but she had to try.

“Jacob, you’re home early! Which is great, obviously, because I love you, but I haven’t had a chance to start dinner yet, and-“

He wasted no time whatsoever in crossing the floor, pulling her against his chest and shutting her up with his lips as they moulded to hers. Instinctively, Rook relaxed against him, opening her mouth to welcome his tongue. If his kiss was a little on the dominant side, she certainly wasn’t complaining.

“I don’t give a fuck,” he growled out when Rook broke for air, his arm around her waist tightening to keep her body pressed up against his so she could feel every breath he pulled in, every beat of his heart against hers, “About dinner.”

She met his piercing blue eyes, narrowed as they searched her face, and she sighed. “John told you, didn’t he,” she said. 

“John shouldn’t have _had_ to tell me. Why the fuck did you call him first, kitten?” _Why didn’t you call me?_

Rook reached up to brush a lock of ginger hair that had fallen in his face during their embrace. She didn’t miss the way he leaned into her touch as her hand fell to his cheek, or the impossibly soft hum of approval he gave, a small sign, but a good one nevertheless. “Because A, John’s a lawyer and I wanted him to make sure the search was above board, and B, I didn’t want to worry you. I knew they weren’t going to find whatever they thought they were looking for, and I knew that if I called you, you’d get pissed off and angry and I didn’t want that.”

Jacob’s expression darkened, “You’re damn right I’m angry. They had no fuckin’ right, coming here, they shouldn’t have dragged you into this-“

“Jake,” she sighed, lifting herself onto the balls of her feet so she could kiss him again. “It’s over. Whatever they thought they’d find, they didn’t and John said he’d make sure they won’t bother us again. I don’t know why they showed up here in the first place, but they’re gone and I’m okay, _really_. I don’t want to spend the night with you upset.”

For a moment Jacob looked like he wasn’t going to let it go, but as Rook bounced up once more to press her lips against his he growled, dropping his arms from her waist to her ass.

“No?” he asked, his voice low and rough. He squeezed the sensitive flesh causing Rook to squeak, before slipping his arms lower still to her thighs. With one smooth movement he yanked Rook’s legs off the floor to wrap around his waist, chuckling as she shrieked and threw her arms around his neck to stabilise himself. “And how did you plan on spending the night, honey? Cause I’ve got a few ideas myself.”

Heat pooled in Rook’s stomach at the look of ravenous _want_ in her husband’s eyes. “I love you, Jacob,” she whispered. Jacob’s answering kiss was almost overwhelming in its intensity, but Rook wasn’t complaining one bit.

Hours later, lying in their bed with Jacob’s arms wrapped around her, resting her head against his bare chest as he slept, Rook wondered how she’d even considered the idea that Jacob could be anything less than a good man.

xxx

But even when buried, the seeds of doubt started to grow.

It was the strawberries. They were _missing_. 

Rook had distinctly remembered seeing them two days before, when she’d deliberately set them aside because she’d spent a whole week craving strawberry and rhubarb pie and she’d finally summoned the motivation to bake it from scratch and the strawberries. Were. Gone.

“Jacob?” she sung with saccharine sweetness as he appeared from the bathroom, his hair still wet from the shower, dressed in one of his old grey tees and his favourite jeans.

“Hm?” He was only half paying attention, too busy donning his dog tags and weathered army jacket.

“Do you remember the strawberries we had in the fridge? The ones I _specifically_ set aside?” 

Jacob stilled, halfway through putting on his socks. With a face guiltier than sin he met his wife’s gaze. “I do.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Then do you by any chance know where they went?” 

“Sorry, pup,” he said with a sheepish shrug that only barely looked remorseful. “A man’s gotta eat.” 

“Jacob!” she whined, “I was saving those for the pie! Now I’m going to have to go all the way into Fall’s End to get new ones. You’re lucky I love you, or you’d be out on your ass. Stupid strawberry thief,” she glared at him, only semi-serious.

He smirked at her dramatics. “Don’t worry ‘bout it. I’ll bring some home on my way after work.”

Rook shot him a disbelieving look. “Fall’s End is not on your way home, babe, and I don’t want to wait. If I don’t make this pie this afternoon, it’s not getting done.” She sighed, offering him a small smile to let him know he was forgiven.  “It’s fine, I’ll head out after lunch and pick them up.”

Halfway through lacing his boots up, Jacob stilled. When he looked up at her, there was something unreadable in his eyes, a look Rook couldn’t put her finger on. “I’ll call Faith, she can bring some up for you.”

She raised an eyebrow, snorting in a very unladylike manner. “You cannot just call your sister up here deliver groceries, Jake. Faith has her own things to do. It’s fine, I can handle one trip into town, don’t you think? Might even pop in and say hi to John while I’m there.”

She grinned widely, already on her way back into the kitchen to fix herself breakfast.

It was hours later, long after Jacob had left for the Vet Centre when someone knocked on her front door. By the time Rook had run from her craft room upstairs and pulled it open, whoever had been there had disappeared, but sitting on her doorstep, fresh and glistening with droplets of water, was a basket of strawberries. Sitting neatly on top was a post it note. On it was written one word in a familiar scrawl: _Sorry._

Her heart swelled with happiness. He really was a big softie. 

It didn’t occur to her until much later in the afternoon, when her pie was bubbling away in the oven, that Jacob’s insistence that she stay right there in the cabin was a little strange.

But it wasn’t until Rook tried to meet her husband for lunch that the doubt really started to creep in.

Jacob had been busier than usual as of late. He came home later, left earlier, and Rook didn’t miss that he wasn’t sleeping as much either, not that he slept much to begin with. He was stressed, even if he tried not to show it.

She decided to bring him lunch, spend a bit of time with him and hopefully brighten his day. And hey, if he wanted something extra afterwards, well Rook wouldn’t be adverse to that either. But she knew Jacob well enough to know he wasn’t the kind of man who enjoyed surprises, so she decided to give him a quick call to check he’d actually be free 

He answered before the second ring had even completed.

“Everything okay, pup?” He almost sounded worried.

Rook couldn’t help the smile that graced her face at the pet name, something Jacob had been calling her since they’d first met. “I’m fine. Are you busy today?”

“Why?” He sounded like he was humouring her. Not a great sign, but. Rook wasn’t one to be so easily deterred.

“Lunch?” she asked hopefully.

There was a short pause on the other end of the line before he sighed. “Rook, honey -“

She cut him off before he had the chance to deny her. “I know you don’t have the time to come all the way home and back again. I’m not asking you to. I’ll meet you at the Vet Centre and bring everything. 20 minutes tops, please Jacob? I miss you.” It was a low blow, but if it got her what she wanted, Rook wasn’t afraid to play a little dirty. It wasn’t exactly a lie, Rook did miss her husband.

“No.” His voice was suddenly cold, taking her by surprise. “I don’t have time, Rook.” 

“10 minutes?”

“Rook,” he warned. 

“Well what about tomorrow? Or the day after? Or even just a quick coffee?” 

“I told you I’m busy, pup, I can’t have you prancing around up here while I’m trying to work,” he growled. “I have shit to do,” was all he said as he hung up on her.

Rook was frozen, stung. Jacob wasn’t usually so harsh, not with her. Was 10 minutes really too much to ask for? Why didn’t he want her to visit him?

She tried to think about the last time she’d gone up to see him at St. Francis’, but for the life of her she couldn’t recall. She’d visited it just before Jacob had opened it, had done a tour with Joseph, Jacob, Faith and John, but Rook suddenly realised she hadn’t seen it since. Not once. There had always been an excuse, a change of plans, Jacob had always come to her instead.

It bothered her more than it should. 

The phone was already in her hand. Two swipes and a click later and Rook found the number she was looking for. Her finger hovered over the call button. It felt like a betrayal, but she pressed it anyway. She lifted her phone back to her ear.

“Deputy Hudson, Sheriff’s Department,” she answered.

This was a mistake. Her husband wasn’t a criminal, he was a good man.

And yet Rook couldn’t deny the sinking feeling in her stomach that something was wrong.

“I-it’s Rook, I mean –“

Hudson cut her off before she could embarrass herself, “I remember who you are, Rook. How can I help?”

She gulped, ignoring the uncomfortable clenching in her gut. “I’m not saying I believe you, but if I wanted to talk, _just_ talk, how would we do that?”

“Meet me at the Sheriff’s department in an hour if it’s safe for you to come.”

xxx

Rook threw up.

Hudson and Pratt had taken her into a room and showed her everything they had on the Seeds. They had pictures of St Francis’, with Cull the Herd emblazoned across the front gates and what looked like _cages_ littering the courtyard. Dead wolves with bloody crosses painted on their faces. A blurry zoomed video of someone who looked an awful lot like her husband cracking open crates unloaded from a truck and pulling out guns.

It wasn’t just Jacob either. Faith, Joseph… John, the Sheriff’s department had dirt on all of them. Staci and Joey sat her down and told her about what people had been saying, the things the cult (and there was no denying it was a cult anymore) were getting up to. Things they couldn’t prove but suspected to be true. It wasn’t enough to get an arrest warrant, but enough to paint a terrifying picture.

Her husband, her family, were kidnapping innocent people, drugging them, torturing them physically and psychologically and indoctrinating them for god only knew what purpose.

It was in the bathroom, sobbing where one of the other Deputies, Nancy she’d introduced herself as, had found her and offered her a tissue and a warm cup of coffee.

Rook couldn’t go back. She couldn’t go back to her home, the home she’d shared with a monster and act like everything was okay. It was tainted now, poisoned by what she’d found out. Her husband, the one person in the world who knew her inside and out, who promised to love and protect her above all else, had lied to her about everything. He’d let her sit at their weekly family dinners, knowing that it was all a bullshit façade. He’d come home to her after days of blood and violence and sought comfort in her. 

She’d let him hold her, fuck her, all the while he was doing unimaginable things to innocent people. She felt like she had their blood on her hands as well. 

Jacob made her dependant on him. No job, no friends, no reason to leave the comfortable little cabin he’d provided for her. She was an idiot; how could she not have seen what was right in front of her?

What was the end game? Would he turn on her, too? Try and brainwash her to join their cult? Or would he pass her along to his siblings, let Faith drug her or John carve into her while Joseph stood by and watched. 

Would he kill her if she fought against it?

“You can’t stay there, Rook, I’m sorry,” Hudson murmured softly, kindly.

“I know.”

“You’ll have to go back, though. Get whatever you need – money, clothes, whatever, then come back here and we’ll get you some place safe.”

Rook nodded numbly.

“Do you want me to take you?” Staci asked. “If he comes back, or you want help…” he trailed off, leaving the offer hanging.

She shook her head dully. “No, I’ll be fine. He won’t be home until after 7.”

It took three more declined offers before Hudson and Pratt finally let Rook return, alone, to the cabin.

It was surreal walking back inside. When she’d left it had been home, the place where she and Jacob had carved out a little piece of heaven together. Now it just felt empty and cold.

Part of her wanted to obliterate it, destroy everything and burn the cabin to the ground, but that would take more time than it was worth. 

Instead she moved with robotic efficiency, pulling out a suitcase and stuffing it full of the essentials. She’d cried before, and no doubt she’d cry later, but for now she focused on her task like it was the single most important thing in the world.

She was so focused, she didn’t hear the sound of her front door opening, nor the almost silent footfalls of the approaching soldier until it was too late.

“Mind tell me what the fuck you think you’re doing, Rook?”

Her heart seized as she spun around to find Jacob standing in the doorway, a hard look on his face.

Even as her pulse thrummed like a hummingbird and a wave of fear rose within her, Rook straightened her back and met his gaze. “Leaving.”

Jacob smirked, but it lacked any of its usual warmth. It was almost cruel, and it tore at her like a knife in her heart. “You’re not going anywhere, pup.”

He took a measured step toward her, and Rook backed up, “Don’t you fucking touch me,” she warned, scrambling back behind their bed. 

Jacob raised his arms in a show of peace, more mocking than anything else as he advanced on her, backing her up into the corner. “I’m not gonna hurt you, sweetheart.”

Rook scoffed, trying to subtly glance around her for anything she could use to defend herself as her husband crept closer, like a lion circling a wounded zebra. He was taking his time, enjoying her sense of helplessness.

“If you think for one second that I’m going to stay here with you and play happy families while you mind-rape people and pit them against each other in death-matches, you’ve got another thing coming. I’d rather die!” she hissed.

His blue eyes narrowed. “You weren’t supposed to find out, but that’s okay. You’re upset, I understand. You feel hurt, lied to, but this was necessary, I did this to protect you. Everything I’ve done, I’ve done for you and our family. This,” he gestured between the two of them. “Changes nothing, _honey_. You’re my wife, your place is here, by my side.”

He shifted slightly as he rounded the bed, coming at her from the side. 

“You’re a fucking psychopath!” she replied, backing up against the window, desperate to put as much space between them as she could.

Jacob shrugged, “Maybe, but whatever I am, I’m yours, right kitten?”

Rook glanced between him at the door, there was enough of a gap, if she sprinted, maybe she could make- 

She heard the glass shatter behind her a split second before she felt the impact of the bullet that knocked her off her feet. Too late she realised that Jacob wasn’t chasing her, he was herding her. 

Jacob moved like lightning, catching Rook before she could hit the ground, hefting her up into his arms as the Bliss took her under. 

“Jacob, wha-what’s ha... happening?” she slurred, gazing up at him with wide doe eyes. 

“Shh, shh, shh,” he soothed, pressing a kiss to her cheek, then her lips, then her neck. “It’s alright Rook. Don’t fight it, you’re safe, I gotcha.” 

Rook was struggling to keep her eyes open, much less fight against Jacob’s embrace. “I-I don’t…” she trailed off as the Bliss finally overwhelmed her and she fell into unconsciousness.

“I know, but everything’s gonna work out, Rook, I promise. I’ll keep you safe, happy and satisfied. You’re my wife, I’m gonna take care of you like I always have.” He sighed, knowing that once she woke up there would be hell to pay. But that was a fight for another day. For now, he had his wife in his arms, and that was all that mattered. “I love you, Rook. God I fucking love you.” He kissed the crown of her head once more, taking a moment to breathe in the scent of hair before he swept her from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, let me know with some Kudos or Comments


End file.
